


Little Brother

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Mowgli (2019), Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (2018), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: "ทำไมเจ้าจึงเรียกข้าว่าน้องชายล่ะ? บากีรา"





	1. 1

บากีราเรียกเมาคลีว่า น้องชาย

มันอธิบายความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาไว้อย่างคลุมเครือ ไม่ใช่ พ่อ และ แม่ เหมือน นีชา กับ วีฮาน ไม่ใช่จ่าฝูงเหมือนอาคีล่า สัตว์ร่วมฝูงยิ่งไม่ใช่ใหญ่ เสือดำมีฝูงเสียที่ไหน

มีหมาป่าไม่กี่ตัวที่เมาคลีจะเรียกว่า พี่ชาย หรือ น้องชาย หมาป่าพวกนั้นมักเป็นลูกๆของนีชา และพวกนั้นก็จะมีสถานะสัตว์ร่วมฝูงตามมาเมื่อเติบโตขึ้น แม่หมาป่ามีลูกคลอกละหลายตัว ผ่านไปหลายฤดูกาลก็มีลูกอีก พวกหมาป่ามองว่าเมาคลีเป็นตัวประหลาด และมีไม่กี่ตัวที่นับเขาเป็นพี่น้องจริงๆ

เมาคลีต้องทำความเข้าใจเรื่องความเป็นพี่น้องขึ้นใหม่อีกรอบตอนไปอยู่ในหมู่บ้านมนุษย์ พวกมนุษย์ต่างจากสัตว์ พวกเขาสร้างสิ่งของและครอบครองสิ่งที่ไม่มีในป่า กฏของป่าไม่สามารถใช้ที่นี่ อันที่จริง กฏของป่าไม่ว่าของสัตว์พวกใดๆล้วนบอกว่าให้ออกห่างหมู่บ้านมนุษย์ทั้งสิ้น

มนุษย์ไม่มีลูกมากและบ่อยเท่าแม่หมาป่า พวกเขาคลอดคอกละหนึ่งตัว ผู้เป็นพี่ที่เกิดก่อนจะเฝ้ามองน้องอยู่ข้างเปล พวกเขาจะมีชื่อเรียกต่อท้ายเฉพาะตัวที่เหมือนกันในแต่ละบ้าน และพี่ชายมีหน้าที่ต้องปกป้องดูแลน้องชายและน้องสาวที่อายุน้อยกว่า (อย่างน้อยก็เท่าที่เมาคลีสังเกตได้ตอนออกไปทำงานที่ท้องทุ่ง)

เมื่อกลับมาอยู่ป่า และอะไรๆสงบลงไปได้สักพัก เมาคลีก็ถามบากีราขณะที่พวกเขานั่งอยู่ใต้ร่มไม้ในวันที่แดดส่อง "ทำไมเจ้าจึงเรียกข้าว่าน้องชายล่ะ?"

บากีรายังงัวเงีย เสือดำก็ไม่ได้ต่างจากสัตว์ตระกูลแมวอื่น พวกมันนอนเยอะ "เพราะข้ารับเจ้ามาเลี้ยง" เขาหาวกลางคัน "แต่ไม่ได้เป็นพ่อ"

"เหตุผลนั้นหรือ" เมาคลียังดูไม่เข้าใจ ลูกมนุษย์ขยับไปนั่งใกล้ๆอีก "ข้านึกว่าน้องชายจำเป็นต้องมาจากแม่เดียวกัน"

"ข้ามองเจ้าเป็นพวกเดียวกัน ข้าจึงเรียกเจ้าว่าน้องชาย เหตุผลก็แค่นั้น" บากีร่าสามารถตอบคำถามเขาได้เป็นชั่วโมงแม้จะนอนหลับตาไปด้วย พวกเขาเคยทำแบบนั้นบ่อย

"แล้วเจ้า มีน้องชายจริงๆไหม บากีรา?"

เสือดำลืมตาขึ้นมา หูทั้งสองลู่ลงแม้สีหน้าจะไม่ได้เปลี่ยน เขาบิดตัวนิดหน่อย แล้วหลับตาลงไปอีกรอบ "ไม่มี ในกรงนั่นมีข้าเป็นลูกเสือแค่ตัวเดียว" 

บากีราเคยเล่าให้เขาฟังแล้วเรื่องอดีตตนเอง บากีร่า เสือดำที่เกิดในกรง เคยเป็นเพียงความบันเทิงให้มนุษย์

"ขอโทษที่ข้าถาม" เมาคลีคงรู้ว่าอะไรควรพูดและไม่ควร แต่ช้าไปหน่อย "นี่ ตอนข้าอยู่หมู่บ้านมนุษย์ ข้าเจอสิ่งมีชีวิตที่คล้ายกับเจ้าเลย" เมาคลีทำมือวัดระยะย่อลงไปถึงแค่เข่าตัวเอง "แต่มันตัวแค่นี้"

"มันคงเป็นแมวบ้าน" บากีราว่า น้ำเสียงซึมลง วางศีรษะลงไปเตรียมนอนต่อ "แมวป่าไม่ค่อยมีในแถบนี้นัก เจ้าจึงไม่เคยเห็น"

"งั้นหรือ" เมาคลียังนึกต่อ "ข้าเห็นคนเกาที่คางของมันแล้วมันดูชอบ บางที เจ้าก็อาจจะชอบ" เด็กชายยื่นมือไปหา

"ไม่เอาน่า" เขาพลิกตัวออกห่างไปหน่อย 

"ก็เจ้าดูทุกข์ใจอยู่นี่" เมาคลียื้อไว้ มือจับที่บริเวณไหล่

บากีราพ่นลมทางจมูก "ก็ได้ ก็ได้" เขาเชิดหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย

แต่ก็มากพอที่เมาคลีจะได้เห็นรอยตีตราปลอกคอนั่นอีกรอบ

บากีราเป็นเสือดำตัวผู้โตเต็มวัย มือของลูกมนุษย์จึงขนาดเล็กมากหากเทียบกัน เมาคลีวางมือเล็กๆที่ใต้คางของเขา มันเป็นจุดเดียวที่ขนสีดำขลับไม่เรียบสม่ำเสมอ เป็นร่องรอยที่มนุษย์ใจร้ายทำไว้กับบากีรา

"เจ้าไม่เคยเปิดเผยจุดนี้ให้ใครเห็น" เด็กชายเริ่มลูบและนวด ทำท่าให้คล้ายกับหญิงที่เขาเห็นตอนเล่นกับแมวบ้าน

"อือ" บากีร่าตอบ สักพักเขาก็ส่งเสียงครืดคราด เหมือนกับแมวตัวนั้น เหมือนกับตอนที่บากีราหลับสบายอยู่บนขอนไม้

ผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่เมาคลีจึงถาม "แบบนี้เจ้าชอบไหม?"

หูกลมสีดำลู่ลงไปอย่างดูชอบใจ "ก็ดี" เมาคลีหยุดมือ มีขนสีดำติดมาบ้างนิดหน่อย บากีร่าวางศีรษะลงไปกับหินตามเดิม เขาดูอารมณ์ดีแล้วพร้อมจะนอนต่อ "ขอบใจ น้องชาย"

"ไว้คราวหน้าข้าจะทำให้เจ้าอีก" เมาคลีนอนพิงร่างสีดำที่ปกคลุมด้วยขน พวกไม่มนุษย์ไม่มีแบบนี้จึงคิดว่ามันนุ่ม "พี่ชาย"

เขาเห็นว่าบากีราขยับหูหมุนมา ก่อนจะตามด้วยเสียงในลำคออีกหน เสือดำเตรียมจะหลับแล้ว

เมาคลีก็คงได้เวลานอนกลางวันบ้างเหมือนกัน


	2. 2

หลังหลับตา บากีราได้แต่วนอยู่กับความคิด หลายฤดูกาลก่อน เขาคาบเด็กมนุษย์มาจากกองซาก ไม่ไกลนั้นมีศพของแม่มนุษย์ เขาดมกลิ่นเลือดและเดินไปพบเข้ากับนางก่อน

บากีราหวนนึกไปถึงคืนนั้นในกรงของราจา คืนที่แม่ของเขาสิ้นใจ นางถูกมนุษย์ใช้งานจนเหนื่อย เสือดาวไม่ใช่สัตว์สังคม พวกมันจะเครียดและดุร้ายเมื่อถูกพามาอยู่กลางฝูงชน เสียงดังโหวกเหวก กลิ่นไม่ถูกจมูก และเมื่อเสือดำดุร้าย พวกมันจะถูกโบย บากีรามองแม่ของตนถูกไม้ฟาดเมื่อแยกเขี้ยว ถูกบังคับให้ใส่ปลอกคอสีทองหนักอึ้ง ส่วนลูกเสือ บากีราถูกขังแยกไว้ทันทีที่หย่านม และเลี้ยงจนกว่าจะเติบโต ราจาดูชอบใจที่เสือดาวในวังตัวเองคลอดลูกออกมาเป็นเสือดำ

แม่ของบากีรามาพบเขาทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาส นางจะเลียสิ่งสกปรกและกลิ่นมนุษย์ออกจากตัวเขา เล่าให้เขาฟังถึงเรื่องของป่า

เขาได้แต่จินตนาการถึงมัน

แล้ววันหนึ่ง แม่เสือดาวก็สิ้นใจ

บากีรารอวันเติบใหญ่ แสร้งทำเป็นเสือเชื่อง จนพวกมนุษย์วางใจ แล้วหนีออกมา

ศพของแม่มนุษย์มีร่องรอยเขี้ยวเสือ เขาดมกลิ่น รู้ทันทีว่าเป็นฝีมือของเชียร์คาน

มันก็สมควรดีแล้วหรือเปล่า บากีราลังเล แม้จะละเมิดกฎของป่า แต่เป็นมนุษย์ที่ทำให้แม่ของเขาต้องตาย เมื่อมนุษย์พวกนั้นมาอยู่ท่ามกลางสัตว์ป่า พวกเขาจะคร่าชีวิตมนุษย์บ้าง จะเป็นอะไรไป

แต่แล้วเสียงเด็กร้องก็เรียกสติ

ทารกมนุษย์ร้องอ้อแอ้

ตอนนั้นเมาคลียังเป็นเพียงเด็กตัวน้อยเท่านั้น

มันทำให้เขาหวนนึกถึงคืนที่แม่ตาย

ตอนนั้นที่เขายังเป็นเพียงลูกเสือ

ลำพัง ท่ามกลางหมู่มนุษย์

"Come along, little brother"

เขาจึงเรียกเมาคลีว่าอย่างนั้น

เพราะพวกเขาเองก็ไม่ได้ต่างกันเท่าใด

และบากีราจะปกป้องลูกมนุษย์ตัวนี้ให้ได้เอง


End file.
